The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for run time compression of data on a communication bus to minimize bandwidth so that additional electronic control units can be provided for vehicles.
Data is transmitted in data frames over a vehicle communication bus. Each frame typically has eight bytes of data. Each byte includes eight bits of information.
As busload data on a controlled area network (CAN) bus nears bandwidth limits, more buses must be added to obtain proper results. There is a message priority scheme. Thus, low priority messages get delayed for long periods of time, reducing performance.
A compression method is needed that reduces busload without requiring additional hardware and without requiring a significant increase in central processor unit (CPU) time for data compression and data decompression. The method must integrate with existing network software.